This application is to transfer the above grant to Cornell to enable us to conclude the original experiments proposed in our successful application. The chronically catheterized fetal sheep with indwelling vascular catheters will be used to study the evolution of myometrial activity following 1) fetal death, 2) initiation of premature parturition by the infusion of ACTH1-24 to the fetus. These are the only two protocols remaining from the original application. The significance of these studies is that they will throw light on normal and abnormal human labor patterns.